Shadow's lucky life
by Shadow Loves Maria R. Fan
Summary: Sorry guys I m going to re upload so it'll be better
1. Chapter 1

Shadow tossed and turned sweating. He was dreaming about Maria's death over and over again. He screamed her name over and over again, she ran his room shaking him and kissing for 2 seconds, until he woke.{N/A: read summary} "Maria, I m sorry if I woke you."Shadow sighed. " You didn`t wake me, Shadow ,I woke myself." The twelve year old smiled. "Shadow, I love you."Maria kissed him, his eyes shot open. She pulled away a half an hour later, when she heard the professor walk in. "Maria I thought you were in school, what are doing kissing shadow?" He asked. "I… uh… wasn`t feeling good, yeah wasn`t feeling good." Maria was a terrible liar. "So, you`re making-out with shadow instead of resting, Maria, darling I know you made-out with him for the past half an hour, and you're grounded." He dragged Maria to the school sector she told all her friends, they knew it was Maria`s number one goal, and they congrauated her, Shadow could barely pay attention in training. "Shadow what's wrong?" Gerald asked. "It's Maria's soft, tender lips is what's wrong." Shadow answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow tossed and turned sweating. He was dreaming about Maria's death over and over again. He screamed her name over and over again, she ran his room shaking him and kissing for 2 seconds, until he woke.{N/A: read summary} "Maria, I m sorry if I woke you."Shadow sighed. "You didn`t wake me,Shadow,I woke myself." The twelve year old smiled. "Shadow... I love you."Maria kissed him, his eyes shot open. She pulled away a half an hour later, when she heard the professor walk in. "Maria I thought you were in school, what are doing kissing shadow?" He asked. "I… uh… wasn`t feeling good, yeah I wasn`t feeling good." Maria was a terrible liar. "So, you`re making-out with shadow instead of resting? Maria, darling I know you made-out with him for the past half an hour, and you're grounded." He dragged Maria to the school sector. She told all her friends, they knew it was Maria`s number one goal, and they congratulated her, Shadow could barely pay attention in training. "Shadow what's wrong?" Gerald asked. "It's Maria's soft, tender lips is what's wrong." Shadow answered. Surprised, Gerald told Maria that she could no longer "see" Shadow, but be friends with him. "But, that isn't fair, what if shadow loves me back, I can't just reject him!"Maria was in tears. Maria, I'm sorry but you two, n-no I just can't have you two... "Dating", Cause one thing leads to another and you're in the hospital with a child! I don't want to either kill you or shadow!"Gerald had finally won the argument he left, Shadow walked in and kissed Maria dragging her onto her bed they both deepened the kiss."Ah-Ha!"Gerald burst in, they both broke the kiss. "Shadow,this way,please."Gerald leaded him out. "Goodbye sweetie."Shadow waved to Maria, Gerald slapped Shadow across the face,hard. He slammed the door shut.

At 11:00 Maria couldn't sleep, thinking about the walked kissed her, hard. She pulled him in, every time they for air they said "love... you... so...much".He left at 6:30a.m. "We kissed for the whole ."Maria thought as she got ready for school, Gerald walked in shortly after expecting to see her kissing shadow, but was surprised when she walked out the door, backpack and all."Bye,Maria." Gerald said, scared for no real reason."Bye Grandfather."Maria smiled. She met shadow at the school sector,they kissed,students cheered,teachers clapped,all was well? Gerald ran up several flights of stairs rushing to the school sector, furious. Two guards he ordered followed. He burst into the classroom, everything the room as shadow was taken training shadow received a good long lecture about not ever being able to see Maria again. After school, Maria got the same was yelling at Gerald."I don't care you son of a b****!" Maria gasped, that was the the first time she ever swore. Gerald slapped her across the face, she cried even harder. "You will never swear at me again,DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?He yelled, Shadow and a couple of fellow scientist were listening across the door, which was locked shut.(Inside)"Yes, Grandfather."Maria said,Her lip a little bloody, getting more bloody every opened the door, about 30 scientist were behind shadow, shadow was going to put Gerald in the hospital. He put Gerald in choke hold. "I will date Maria, now you will stop trying to separateus, and I have bi standers."Shadow let him go, and took care of Maria's bloody lip.

A month had passed and Gerald had to sit in a wheelchair after shadow broke his leg. He was watching shadow and Maria making-out on her bed. Shadow wanted to make Gerald pay for punching him, trying to be as hard as he could, but not to "That". He didn't want Maria to be murdered by how strong he possibly go if that happend. They broke for air. "Maria, you`re so,so..."Shadow trailed off. "Shadow, you are too."Maria groaned and fell asleep. Shadow walked out the door, Gerald "wheeled" with him a top-secert file with him. "Great, you kissed her into a coma."Gerald joked, Shadow laughed."I got Maria's diary."Shadow held a pink book and a key. "Why?"Gerald asked. "I`m going to read what she's got about me."Shadow walked in his room, laid down on his bed,Gerald with him."Why are you still here?"Shadow asked."I want to know too."Gerald said. Shadow read slinetly so him and Gerald could hear, no one else.

**_Dear Diary, 1-26-11_**

**_2:30p.m. Shadow and I Kissed for about 6 hours!I can't believe it, Grandfather didn't even care! Shadow's so sexy. He's so cool, eveyone's so nice to him,I wonder if we could... no, never, grandfather would never agree not until I turned like 14. I can't wait for two years to pass by! 3:00p.m. The commander came by to vist, and he's so rude! He said shadow wasn't working right in training because he cared for me too much! Uncle "Commander" is so evil. I swear he wants shadow dead._**

**_-Maria_**

"Shadow, have you seen my-You bastard, You read my diary, Im sorry I swore,I really am!"Maria walked in."Maria,I love you."Shdow kissed her.

**_how u like first chapter?Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own sonic characters if i did maria would be alive and shadmaria SEx all time dog

Shadow tossed and turned sweating. He was dreaming about Maria's death over and over again. He screamed her name over and over again, she ran his room shaking him and kissing for 2 seconds, until he woke.{N/A: read summary} "Maria, I m sorry if I woke you."Shadow sighed. "You didn`t wake me,Shadow,I woke myself." The twelve year old smiled. "Shadow... I love you."Maria kissed him, his eyes shot open. She pulled away a half an hour later, when she heard the professor walk in. "Maria I thought you were in school, what are doing kissing shadow?" He asked. "I… uh… wasn`t feeling good, yeah I wasn`t feeling good." Maria was a terrible liar. "So, you`re making-out with shadow instead of resting? Maria, darling I know you made-out with him for the past half an hour, and you're grounded." He dragged Maria to the school sector. She told all her friends, they knew it was Maria`s number one goal, and they congratulated her, Shadow could barely pay attention in training. "Shadow what's wrong?" Gerald asked. "It's Maria's soft, tender lips is what's wrong." Shadow answered. Surprised, Gerald told Maria that she could no longer "see" Shadow, but be friends with him. "But, that isn't fair, what if shadow loves me back, I can't just reject him!"Maria was in tears. Maria, I'm sorry but you two, n-no I just can't have you two... "Dating", Cause one thing leads to another and you're in the hospital with a child! I don't want to either kill you or shadow!"Gerald had finally won the argument he left, Shadow walked in and kissed Maria dragging her onto her bed they both deepened the kiss."Ah-Ha!"Gerald burst in, they both broke the kiss. "Shadow,this way,please."Gerald leaded him out. "Goodbye sweetie."Shadow waved to Maria, Gerald slapped Shadow across the face,hard. He slammed the door shut.

At 11:00 Maria couldn't sleep, thinking about the kiss. Shadow walked in. He kissed her, hard. She pulled him in, every time they broke for air they said "love... you... so...much".He left at 6:30a.m. "We kissed for the whole time?"Maria thought as she got ready for school, Gerald walked in shortly after expecting to see her kissing shadow, but was surprised when she walked out the door, backpack and all."Bye,Maria." Gerald said, scared for no real reason."Bye Grandfather."Maria smiled. She met shadow at the school sector,they kissed,students cheered,teachers clapped,all was well? Gerald ran up several flights of stairs rushing to the school sector, furious. Two guards he ordered followed. He burst into the classroom, everything the room as shadow was taken training shadow received a good long lecture about not ever being able to see Maria again. After school, Maria got the same was yelling at Gerald."I don't care you son of a b****!" Maria gasped, that was the the first time she ever swore. Gerald slapped her across the face, she cried even harder. "You will never swear at me again,DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?He yelled, Shadow and a couple of fellow scientist were listening across the door, which was locked shut.(Inside)"Yes, Grandfather."Maria said,Her lip a little bloody, getting more bloody every opened the door, about 30 scientist were behind shadow, shadow was going to put Gerald in the hospital. He put Gerald in choke hold. "I will date Maria, now you will stop trying to separate us, and I have bi standers."Shadow let him go, and took care of Maria's bloody lip.

A month had passed and Gerald had to sit in a wheelchair after shadow broke his leg. He was watching shadow and Maria making-out on her bed. Shadow wanted to make Gerald pay for punching him, trying to be as hard as he could, but not to "That". He didn't want Maria to be murdered by how strong he possibly go if that happened. They broke for air. "Maria, you`re so,so..."Shadow trailed off. "Shadow, you are too."Maria groaned and fell asleep. Shadow walked out the door, Gerald "wheeled" with him a top-secert file with him. "Great, you kissed her into a coma."Gerald joked, Shadow laughed."I got Maria's diary."Shadow held a pink book and a key. "Why?"Gerald asked. "I`m going to read what she's got about me."Shadow walked in his room, laid down on his bed,Gerald with him."Why are you still here?"Shadow asked."I want to know too."Gerald said. Shadow read silently so him and Gerald could hear, no one else.

**_Dear Diary, 1-26-11_**

**_2:30p.m. Shadow and I Kissed for about 6 hours!I can't believe it, Grandfather didn't even care! Shadow's so sexy. He's so cool, eveyone's so nice to him,I wonder if we could... no, never, grandfather would never agree not until I turned like 14. I can't wait for two years to pass by! 3:00p.m. The commander came by to vist, and he's so rude! He said shadow wasn't working right in training because he cared for me too much! The "Commander" is so evil. I swear he wants shadow dead._**

**_-Maria_**

"Shadow, have you seen my-You bastard, You read my diary, I'm sorry I swore,I really am!"Maria walked in."Maria,I love you."Shdow kissed her.

On the next day, Maria skipped school for NIDS testing, she came out with a big smile."Oh Shadow, Guess What?"Maria flirted. "  
**"**What, please tell me!"Shadow got happy."I dont need check-ups for a week!"Maria kissed him and ran to the school sector.(N/A: thats a big thing, no check-ups for a week, in maria's condition) "Oh Maria..."Shadow pulled out a picture of walked by."Out of your wheelchair?"Shadow asked. "Yeah, Im good, Doesn't mean you can break them again, Come on you have sound barrier trainning, and don't break it to hard this time, you almost made the power go out."Gerald said."Fine, hey, Professor,Could I..."Gerald cut him off."HELL NO"Gerald said throught the school sector intercom stopped leaning on the intercom."F***"Gerald actidently smacked Shadow, Shadow got pissed the second after then gerald had a broken hand."Sorry,Maria says I got anger promblems."Shadow said after ran up to him."Grandfather, you got me detetion!"Maria kicked gerald."Sorry darli"-"Don't darling me, im kidding."She hugged Gerald."You better or no more shadow kissie time."Shadow teased. "You'd be torturing yourself""would not- mmm... ... Kiss me Maria!"Maria and Shadow started again, Sonic ran by."Hey Shadow..."Sonic slowed to a stop and broke away, only for Shadow to pin her to the wall."Maria please..."Shadow couldnt stop."Shadow, homework... please, we can kiss later."Shadow stoopped, Maria and Gerald left."Yeah, I knew you'd get her!"Sonic and Shadow pounded fists and the others popped out. High-5s were given,Shadow started telling them the shadMaria love story."So cool!"Amy said. When they entered Shadow's room, Maria sat on the bed, A little more.. revealing."OH MARIA!" Shadow crushed her as they started kissing madly, sonic and pals cheering." Yeah, go get her!"Sonic yelled,Shadow slammed the door on them.A few minutes later, Maria left fully dressed.  
**how u like the chapter?Read and Review!**


	4. Love can last forever

Disclaimer:I do not own sonic characters if i did maria would be alive always

Shadow tossed and turned sweating. He was dreaming about Maria's death over and over again. He screamed her name over and over again, she ran his room shaking him and kissing for 2 seconds, until he woke.{N/A: read summary} "Maria, I m sorry if I woke you."Shadow sighed. "You didn`t wake me,Shadow,I woke myself." The twelve year old smiled. "Shadow... I love you."Maria kissed him, his eyes shot open. She pulled away a half an hour later, when she heard the professor walk in. "Maria I thought you were in school, what are doing kissing shadow?" He asked. "I… uh… wasn`t feeling good, yeah I wasn`t feeling good." Maria was a terrible liar. "So, you`re making-out with shadow instead of resting? Maria, darling I know you made-out with him for the past half an hour, and you're grounded." He dragged Maria to the school sector. She told all her friends, they knew it was Maria`s number one goal, and they congratulated her, Shadow could barely pay attention in training. "Shadow what's wrong?" Gerald asked. "It's Maria's soft, tender lips is what's wrong." Shadow answered. Surprised, Gerald told Maria that she could no longer "see" Shadow, but be friends with him. "But, that isn't fair, what if shadow loves me back, I can't just reject him!"Maria was in tears. Maria, I'm sorry but you two, n-no I just can't have you two... "Dating", Cause one thing leads to another and you're in the hospital with a child! I don't want to either kill you or shadow!"Gerald had finally won the argument he left, Shadow walked in and kissed Maria dragging her onto her bed they both deepened the kiss."Ah-Ha!"Gerald burst in, they both broke the kiss. "Shadow,this way,please."Gerald leaded him out. "Goodbye sweetie."Shadow waved to Maria, Gerald slapped Shadow across the face,hard. He slammed the door shut.

At 11:00 Maria couldn't sleep, thinking about the kiss. Shadow walked in. He kissed her, hard. She pulled him in, every time they broke for air they said "love... you... so...much".He left at 6:30a.m. "We kissed for the whole time?"Maria thought as she got ready for school, Gerald walked in shortly after expecting to see her kissing shadow, but was surprised when she walked out the door, backpack and all."Bye,Maria." Gerald said, scared for no real reason."Bye Grandfather."Maria smiled. She met shadow at the school sector,they kissed,students cheered,teachers clapped,all was well? Gerald ran up several flights of stairs rushing to the school sector, furious. Two guards he ordered followed. He burst into the classroom, everything the room as shadow was taken training shadow received a good long lecture about not ever being able to see Maria again. After school, Maria got the same was yelling at Gerald."I don't care you son of a b****!" Maria gasped, that was the the first time she ever swore. Gerald slapped her across the face, she cried even harder. "You will never swear at me again,DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?He yelled, Shadow and a couple of fellow scientist were listening across the door, which was locked shut.(Inside)"Yes, Grandfather."Maria said,Her lip a little bloody, getting more bloody every opened the door, about 30 scientist were behind shadow, shadow was going to put Gerald in the hospital. He put Gerald in choke hold. "I will date Maria, now you will stop trying to separate us, and I have bi standers."Shadow let him go, and took care of Maria's bloody lip.

A month had passed and Gerald had to sit in a wheelchair after shadow broke his leg. He was watching shadow and Maria making-out on her bed. Shadow wanted to make Gerald pay for punching him, trying to be as hard as he could, but not to "That". He didn't want Maria to be murdered by how strong he possibly go if that happened. They broke for air. "Maria, you`re so,so..."Shadow trailed off. "Shadow, you are too."Maria groaned and fell asleep. Shadow walked out the door, Gerald "wheeled" with him a top-secert file with him. "Great, you kissed her into a coma."Gerald joked, Shadow laughed."I got Maria's diary."Shadow held a pink book and a key. "Why?"Gerald asked. "I`m going to read what she's got about me."Shadow walked in his room, laid down on his bed,Gerald with him."Why are you still here?"Shadow asked."I want to know too."Gerald said. Shadow read silently so him and Gerald could hear, no one else.

**_Dear Diary, 1-26-11_**

**_2:30p.m. Shadow and I Kissed for about 6 hours!I can't believe it, Grandfather didn't even care! Shadow's so sexy. He's so cool, eveyone's so nice to him,I wonder if we could... no, never, grandfather would never agree not until I turned like 14. I can't wait for two years to pass by! 3:00p.m. The commander came by to vist, and he's so rude! He said shadow wasn't working right in training because he cared for me too much! The "Commander" is so evil. I swear he wants shadow dead._**

**_-Maria_**

"Shadow, have you seen my-You bastard, You read my diary, I'm sorry I swore,I really am!"Maria walked in."Maria,I love you."Shdow kissed her.

On the next day, Maria skipped school for NIDS testing, she came out with a big smile."Oh Shadow, Guess What?"Maria flirted. "  
**"**What, please tell me!"Shadow got happy."I dont need check-ups for a week!"Maria kissed him and ran to the school sector.(N/A: thats a big thing, no check-ups for a week, in maria's condition) "Oh Maria..."Shadow pulled out a picture of walked by."Out of your wheelchair?"Shadow asked. "Yeah, Im good, Doesn't mean you can break them again, Come on you have sound barrier trainning, and don't break it to hard this time, you almost made the power go out."Gerald said."Fine, hey, Professor,Could I..."Gerald cut him off."HELL NO"Gerald said throught the school sector intercom stopped leaning on the intercom."F***"Gerald actidently smacked Shadow, Shadow got pissed the second after then gerald had a broken hand."Sorry,Maria says I got anger promblems."Shadow said after ran up to him."Grandfather, you got me detetion!"Maria kicked gerald."Sorry darli"-"Don't darling me, im kidding."She hugged Gerald."You better or no more shadow kissie time."Shadow teased. "You'd be torturing yourself""would not- mmm... ... Kiss me Maria!"Maria and Shadow started again, Sonic ran by."Hey Shadow..."Sonic slowed to a stop and broke away, only for Shadow to pin her to the wall."Maria please..."Shadow couldnt stop."Shadow, homework... please, we can kiss later."Shadow stoopped, Maria and Gerald left."Yeah, I knew you'd get her!"Sonic and Shadow pounded fists and the others popped out. High-5s were given,Shadow started telling them the shadMaria love story."So cool!"Amy said. When they entered Shadow's room, Maria sat on the bed, A little more.. revealing."OH MARIA!" Shadow crushed her as they started kissing madly, sonic and pals cheering." Yeah, go get her!"Sonic yelled,Shadow slammed the door on them.A few minutes later, Maria left fully dressed.

(Shadow's point of view. Shadow: Ok give the controls now,*Pulls out gun* Me/Daniel:Ok geesh Shadow:*Puts gun away*)

I'm sitting in my room, play music from my bands s.(basically containing all shadow the hedgehog songs, inculding deleteld one "Broken") Blaring loudly, I sing the words as me and the band of me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sliver. The opening song of Maria's school dance were peformanig at. We finished I am, and headed unoicted to the school sector gymasiom to set up with a few teachers. (6:30p.m.) Broken started, I sang up to the middle pefecty when Maria walked threw that door I sang better than perfect, I was ultimate, like the ultimate life form I am. I am started, I started to sing my theme song, Utlimatly.

Maria's P.O.V.

As I watch Shadow sing I get this happy feeling and it goes away when he stops and I it's the same when we kiss. Shadow's smile always make me want to hug him and love him with all my heart. *Don't tell Shadow I might get grandfather to let him use protection so he can, ya know...*

Geralds P.O.V. 11p.m.

"Maria, I can't have you and Shadow fucking it... Shadow's already lost in his trainning as it is."Gerald kissed her goodnight. "Fine... I will sometime soon thougth."Maria climbed in bed.

1:00a.m.

"No, don't touch me that way Shadow, auhhhhh..."Maria dreamed about them having sex. "Shadow, please... more, I cant take you doing me so weak, take your limter rings, AUHHHHAUHHHH, im dying Shadow, STOP STOP STOughhh..."Maria screamed as she woke crying... feeling like a dirty whore. "Maria, whats wrong, stop crying, im right here."Gerald hugged her very tighty, Shadow in a deep sleep. "Grandfather, I had dream about me and Shadow, in bed... he took off his rings and I couldnt handle his strength when he started again, now feel like a dirty whore."Maria grabbed her vagina feeling like it was dead.

Next Morning

"So, let me get this straight, you had a dream where you fucked him and died?"One of Maria's friends asked in her bedroom. "Yeah; I guess so."Maria shurged. The G.U.N. Commander walked in. "Hey, Maria... can we talk?"The commander asked. "Maria, shadow was sent to earth."He said. '' WHAT, I-I-I LOVE HIM YOU SEND HIM OFF TO EARTH WITHOUT EVEN LETTING ME GET A GOODBYE KISS!"Maria flipped out. "Maria, we have your cure ready for you so you can go to earth."The commander helped her pack all her stuff.

The End

**Author's note: Thanks to a good friend Doger I got an idea for a Conflint in Shadows Every Happiness, He said to have Shadow not mess it up right, well guess what happens? Amy comes into play!Hmhmhm... I got plans for that. First full ShadAmy story commin soon to the profile near mine, Mine:)**

**how u like the chapter?Read and Review!**

**Second book called: shadow's lucky life 2 : Why did this happen, Maria, why are you cheating on me?**


End file.
